The present invention relates to an electric actuator, for example, an electric actuator useable in an electric power steering apparatus of a vehicle.
As generally known, in an electric power steering apparatus of a vehicle, a rotational driving force of an electric motor as an electric actuator is used in order to assist a steering operation of a vehicle driver.
The electric motor is controlled by a control unit including electronic equipments such as a relay circuit, a capacitor, etc. A plurality of electric circuits such as a power circuit and a control circuit, are connected to the control unit through connecting terminals.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2010-508646 A discloses a connection apparatus including a first pressure contact element as a female terminal which has a strip-shaped resin-molded insertion web, and a second pressure contact element as a male terminal which has a flat plate shape having a fork-shaped tip end portion with an axially extending insertion slot. The first pressure contact element and the second pressure contact element are connected with each other by press-fitting the insertion web of the first pressure contact element into the insertion slot of the second pressure contact element while inserting the tip end portion of the second pressure contact element into a clearance in the first pressure contact element.